Ripper
"Ripper" is a male Zeverek who joined the Dark Hunters and the Vesper Confederacy in the Downfall Alternate Universe. History Early Life Similarly to all Zeverek, "Ripper" was created by Mata-Nui in an attempt to create species to inhabit the Matoran Univers. The species then colonized Mevock, which swiftly ecame their homeland. Upon settling in the island, "Ripper" discovered that he had a tendency for being more destructive than most Zeverek; to the point where he burned down half of the homes in the city just for his amusement. In battle, he also enjoyed toying with his enemies after killing them, making his name become the Matoran word for "Savage". When the Xevthian Empire conquered Mevock, "Ripper" then started leading protesting rallies and illegal rebellions, even desecrating the Empire's symbol. These continuous incidents led to his right eye being removed, and him exiled from Mevock. Exile Upon realizing he wouldn't be welcome back at Mevock, "Ripper" then went to Stelt and became an arena fighter, quickly winning popularity amongst the audience. He was greatly paid, and had a side business training rookie fighters. However, after overhearing two of the arena presenters talking about executing him, "Ripper" physically assaulted them in public, eventually killing one. He was quickly arrested and put in a slave business on Stelt, led by a philanthropic Upper-Class Steltian named Gibrax. But after a couple of weeks of being a slave, "Ripper" and the other slaves rebelled, escaping Stelt and forcing Gibrax to close his business. "Ripper" then traveled to Xia, where he then found a job in constucting War Machines. He then was often seen showing some of his designs to Vortixx designers, though most got rejected and he eventually stopped making those designs. Around 59,000 years ago, he and some of the other workers got into a brawl, which eventually escalated into a full scale fight on the streets, with more and more workers joining in. Then one of the Vortixx used a prototype rocket launcher, with "Ripper" getting caught in the subsequent explosion. He was severly injured to the point his left hand had to get amputated, and replaced witha robotic one. Infuriated and embarrased by this, "Ripper" left Xia, and started a nomadic but criminal lifestyle, often stealing from trade ships he crossed paths with. The Dark Hunters However, his nomadic lifestyle soon came to an end, when he attacked a Steltian Slave Trade ship and nearly sunk it. However, three Dark Hunters known as Reidak, Avak, ''and ''Thok were also attacking the ship, searching for an artifact'' The Shadowed One, wanted. "Ripper" then proceeded to attack the three Skakdi, but the combined efforts of their powers almost killed him. They then took him back to The Shadowed One, where he let the Zeverek live, and gave him the codename "Ripper". For his first assignment, "Ripper" was tasked with killing a group of Bandits who were "annoying" the Dark Hunters by robbing their ships. "Ripper' failed on this task, but claimed to the Shadowed One he killed a Toa of Gravity and a Nynrah Ghost while following the bandits. One of "Ripper"'s various assignments was to retrieve an Olmak that was stolen by the Brotherhood of Makuta, which was supposedly rumored that it was located in a Brotherhood Base on the Tren Krom Peninsula.But once inside the fortress, "Ripper" encountered Makuta Vesper and ttempted to kill Vesper. However, Vesper then kidnapped "Ripper" and teleported both of them to Angora, where "Ripper" was recruited into the Vesper Confederacy. Vesper then returned "Ripper" to Odina, with a blue Akaku Nuva to subsitute for the Olmak. Around 17,050 years ago, "Ripper", unlike the majority of the Vesper Confederacy, wasn't relocated to Angora. This was because Vesper felt like he needed a spy in the Dark Hunters. 3,700 years ago, when the Toa-Dark Hunter War errupted in Metru-Nui, "Ripper" was one of the many Dark Hunters sent to fight against the Toa. "Ripper" fought on the front line, murdering many Toa throughout the War. During the War, "Ripper" made frequent visits to Angora, updating Vesper on his progres Due to Nidhiki killing Lariska instead of betraying the Toa, "Ripper" continued to serve in the Toa-Dark hunter War. However, during on night, when he was sneaking out to Angora, a couple of Dark hunters followed him and discovered Angora's location. This forced Vesper to kill the the twp followers, and have "Ripper" stay at Angora permanently. ''To be added Abilities and Traits "Ripper" is cold, distant, destructive, primal, and battle-hungry, willing to commit Genocide just to get his way in his view. He was very rebellious, shown on many occasions, and bitter with revenge for his eye and his hand. He was considered a menace inthe Dark hunters and on Mevock, due to his way of doing ways through blood spilling. Originally, "Ripper" had possesion of a spiked sword with lethal poison tips. However, he discarded this on Xia in favor of a Voltage Striker, which was able to send at least 50,000 volts of lightning through an opponent. He, like all other members of his species, had a Stinger Tail. Stats Trivia *In the Core BIONICLE Universe, "Ripper" left the Dark Hunters during the Brotherhood of Makuta-Dark Hunter War, in the year 758 AGC. He was killed during the Destiny War when a Rahkshi Kaita used the Teleportation, Disentegration, and Shattering powers on him. *In the Toa-Empire Alternate Universe, "Ripper" opposed Toa Tuyet, but was quickly hunted down and mutated by Roodaka's Rhotuka, and was since placed in the Archives. *In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, "Ripper" was one of the many denizens of the Matoran Universe whom migrated to Mata-Nui during Mata-Nui's death, where he worked as a miner in the Onu-Wahi mines Appearances *''Into the Nothing (First Appearance)'' ''''See Also *"Ripper"/Dark Hunters Bio